Child Of The Past
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Anna and Yoh get into an argument that leaves Anna thinking about her self and past. Now she has been turned into a child to relive a childhood she never had. But how will yoh handle a 5 year old chibi Anna? R&R plez
1. Fighting

Anna's Point Of Veiw  
  
Anna stared blankly head as the sun begain to set.The wind gentaly wipped agenst her blond hair. She was waiting for yoh to come back from the running portion of his training it was take espesily long today. she sat down on the bucany right off her room Trust her lazy, bum of a fianee to be late as usual. She had toincist he continute his training and thats Why she was upset about.   
  
Flashback  
  
"Shaman king or not If I let you quit training you'll do nothing but lay around and listen to music all day." She told him as she woke him at 5:00 in the morning. Yoh Tried to put a pillow over his head but anna had tooken it away. " Come on anna Would it kill you to let me sleep once?" he asked hideing his head underpillows with the same effect as before. " Yoh get up now" she said in a threating voise. And he must have been crazy or too tired to relized what he had said " No" he said a clear as day. Anna was shocked "What did you say" She spoke barrley above a wisper. " I said no" he said Anna could not belive what she was hearing Yoh was acullty disbyaed HER, thee Itako no Anna. She feltthe tears well up in her eyes.'why am I about to cry' she thought.Yoh must have relized what he had done and was now in in his own horror/shock. She bowed her head down. "Anna I'm soooo sorry" he had said trying to understand what had gotten into him. She turned and left the room just in because as soon as she had reached her room the tears started to fall.  
  
End Flash back  
  
It was her fault. She thought. 'If I would have given hima few days off he would have never rebelled.Its my fault' the sun had finally set. She quietly walked back into her room and lay on her bed. She had lied there for a long time until she herd Yohs voise and and She finally dried to sleep.  
  
Yohs Point Of Veiw  
  
After He had finshed his training which he had voanterly done after beging Anna to forgive him. 'She hasn't said a word to me since this morning.Danm Why did I have to mouth off to her like that?' He asked himself. 'Anna dosent make do my training for her own fun, okay maybe some of it was entertanment for her but she didnt deserve me to yell at her.' Thenthat evil side ofhis brain begain to speak to him "Of course she deserved it how many countless times has she yelled/ and or turcered you?" Yoh told that part of himself to shut up. he walked up the stairs to Annas room. He gentaly knocked "Anna..?" he asked there was no ansewer. Asusomeing that she was still giveing him the sinlce treatment started to speak thought the door. "come on Anna I'm sorry I promise To never do it agein." After a minute thereb was no ansewer he bagain to leave.  
  
Anna's P.O.V  
  
She heard him tough the door. When She heard him start to go down stairs. she opened the door. Yoh turned around. Anna looked down as she felt her fianee look at her. He smiled. 'Why is he smileing? does he always smile?' she thought. Yoh of course was smileing beacause she had finally came out. She was upset he could tell. Annas eyes were partly red like she had been crying. "Yoh I" She got cut becase he had embrasssed her. 'well this is certanly new' she thought " Anna I'm sorry I didnt mean to upset you" she said 'I know She then begain to hug him back 'Still If I weren't like this We would never be in this in the first place' she thought. l  
  
Later that night when she was trying to sleep. Anna kept thinking about what she said. "If I wernt like this none of this would have ever happened." She wished she could turn back time now. When she drifted into sleep. a single tear slid across her face.  
  
Next morning....  
  
Yoh Awoke to something warm ageinst his chest. What ever it was it sniggled ageinst him. He ignored it and went back to sleep. something was shakeing him. he put a pillow over his head try to go back to sleep. " wake up" the voise said gentaly. He sat up. He knew that voise all though the voise he knew was usually louder. He looked at the person that had woke him up. the little girl smilled. " Hi" she said cheerfully. The little girl was a 5 year old anna. 


	2. Child agein

A/N:  
  
Hi Its me Anna. Sorry I took a long time to start a new story. Any way please forgive MY horrible spelling. I'm such a scatter brain. Any who please read and so its not that I am sucha horribale speel to spell simple words wrong.---Anna  
  
reveiw. Also. As much AS I wan to I the great Ice-queen Anna (agein forgive me for being a bit full of my self ^_^;;) Do not (but wished) own shaman king but I do own the chibi greatness of this story.Also Some of annas lines have been spelled wrong well that chibi talk   
  
Chapter 2  
  
The little girl Smiled at him agein but this time a bit more than before.  
  
'What kind of Werid dream Am I haveing now?' He thought Fora whille Yoh just stared at the gitl, still thinking it was all a dream, and the girl just stared back. Finally Yoh got came to his sences When begain to walk toward the small child and tripped he relized that this was no dream. The girl stared to laugh " Dat was Gwastful" shhe said thought laughs. Yohs brain was trying to figure out to many things at once but he finally settaled one one question."who are you?" He asked after she had stopped asking "My name is Anna,and I'm " she started playing with her fingers. "I'm dis many years wold" She held up 4 very small finger to geasture she was 4 years old.   
  
"But I soud be askin you dat quwestion. I'm not allowed to pway with stanwgers." She said puting s frown on her face Yoh was stunned "I'm I'm-" she studdered "My name is Yoh" he said. Anna smiled "I like dat name" " whay is that Yoh asked trying to understand how Anna was a 4 year old." My fwiend's name is Yoh. But he's Lazy. Our famwies say that He is my Fi- Fi-on-say. Hey do you know what dat means?" she asked.If there was dobut in his mind that this was anna IT was all gone now. 'Even at age 4 she critisizes me' He thought. "urm... anna .. that mean you 2 are going to be married." he said. well this is certanly a change He was now explaining things to her.  
  
"EWWWW. I cant marry him" she screamed Yoh laughed a little bit at this " Well I guess it wont be dat bad. He's pwetty nice to me." she said She suddenly looked up at Yoh " are My Fwiend?" she asked with big eyes. Yoh could tell she needed a a friend. and if this was anna was a child then She was going to have a bad childhood If he didnt change things....  
  
"Of course I'm your friend Anna" Yoh said with one of his large smilles Annas eyes got even wider when he said this. "Weally you'll be my fwiend? I've never had a friend before." she smiled. He nodded Anna hugged him. She stopped after she realized what She had done."I'm sorry." she said. Yoh was puzzled. "why? You only hugged me?" he asked curesusly "Be cause I'm twaining to be ab Itako. and Kino-sama saids I'm not alowed to show emotion.-" She broke down into tears "pwease dont tell her" she said thought teary eyes. 'So it was his grandmothers fault that anna was Emotion-less all the time better talk to her about that' he made a mental note.   
  
Yoh picked up the still crying anna and hugged her to his cheast gentally storking her hair as he tried to calm her down. "shhhh no will hurt you Anna. you go ahead and cry all you want" he told her in almost a wisper. she looked up " are you sure/" she asked tear drifteing off her cheecks. Yoh wipped them away "Yes Anna I'm sure he said to the small child. she kept crying. letting out all of the bottled up emotion come out. Yoh just held her and let her cry.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N:  
  
How was that? Well I hope you liked it if you did please reveiw and ther will be more chapters on the way,  
  
---Anna 


	3. Cooking and Wounds

Chapter 3  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
After Anna had stopped Crying she volinteared to make brekfest. " are you sure you can do it?" Yoh asked her "Of course I can!" She said a small frown forming on her face. "okay well if you need help just call me" Yoh told they small child as she smiled." OWkay" she said   
  
Yoh walked to Annas room. The room was just how it was a day before except this time ther was no Anna in it. He lied on her bed. 'How was Anna now a child?' he thought. And 'what had made her turn chibi in the first place?' Were a few of the questions that floated around in his head.A sudden sound jerk him from his thoughts.there was a large BOOM and Annas scream. Her Very very very loud scream to be clear.   
  
He ran down the stairs."ANNA!!!!!" he yelled He ran into the kitchen She saw the chibi Anna trying to turn the stove off. It seems as though the rice she was cooking had over flowed and It had boiled over to the flames. Yoh being the smart one at the moment quickly turning the flames off. the rice and the water had stopped over flowingand the stove turned off. Anna was stuned, then out of no were Yoh started laughing. . Her eyes Grew large.   
  
"How can you be waughing at a twime like dis!?!?!?" She yelled. "look at you" he managed to say thought his hysteric laughing. Anna grabbed a metal pot and looked at her reflection. She was a mess. there was dirt all over her face, her apron had rice stuck on it,and she had skinned her knee when she slipped on the water. Anna begain to lugh too.   
  
They both were rolling on the floor in laughter. Later after they had gotten themselves to stop laughing Yoh noticed that Anna had hurt her knee. "Oww That must hurt" Yoh said gestureing to her knee. "I'm okay" she tried to walk but she almost fell on her face. "well you cant walk. And We have to clean that unless you want it to get infected."   
  
Yoh leaned down and put his back faceing her gestureing for her to get on his back. Anna looked puzzled by this for a moment then realized what he was talking about She got on his back and he carried her to her room were he sat her on the fbed. "i'm gonna go get the cleaning stuff for your cut.I'll be right back." She nodded.   
  
When he returned with a bandaid and some preoctside to clean it with. She watched as he took a towel and placed in under her knee. "okay this might hurt a bit so if it hurts you just squeeze my hand."   
  
His mother had done this to him when he was younger and got hurt so he figured that it may work with anna. Yoh held out his hand. For a long time Anna just stared at wondering if she should take it. 'Kino-sama told Me that I'm not alowed to accept help she thought.' But she knew that She could trust Yoh.She took his hand. Yoh smiled as he slowly poared the cleaner on the cut. As soon as the white foamy stuff started to surfece anna begain to squeeze his hand tightly.   
  
It didnt hurt him of course. Anna's training from hell had made such small opain heal light nothing at all. Anna slowly looseed her grip on his hand as Yoh wiped away the the blood and the poroctide off the cut. he dried it and place a banaid on the wound. Yoh looked down at the little child who had followed him. It was funny to him becasue she had now only reached his waist. "Hey Anna" he said "hmmm" she looked up at him and smiled." We have to get you some clothes now."   
  
She gave him a confused glace "Why?" she asked " Because All of your old clothes are too big" "Oh why-" she was cut off when Yoh picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Well were do you want to go first the mall?" he asked. "Okay lets go dare fwirst den we can go get fwood." she told him smileing as they walked out the door. "You know Anna I like the way you think" and they headed for the mall.  
  
A/N; well another chapter down. I need to say this agein I am like the worst speller in the history of everness so please bear with me. Also I am in need of suggections for little senareios or problems foir this story. Until I have the plot COMNPLETELY ready. well good night/and or morning. ---Anna 


	4. Shopping

Chapter 4: Shopping  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"WOW ITS SOOOO PRETTY" Anna exclaimed as they entered the mall. Yoh chuckled " you act like you've never been to the mall before." "But I Haven't been hewre beforwe." She told him looking down at him (she was still on his shoulders) "You've never been to the mall!!!!" yoh was shocked "is dat bad?" she asked in a quiet voise. " Yoh picked her up and put her down beside him. He gave her one of her goofy grins." of course not now come on chose a store the sooner we finish the sooner we can eat" she laughed.Owkay Urmmmm.....lets go to dat stwore." she pointed to a store called Butterflay.  
  
Yoh was surprised that Anna had chose such a girly store.In his mind there were only two reasons for this 1). She had not really understood that this was one of the girlyest stores and had only chose it because of the shiny lights in the front window or 2) The older Anna had liked pink at one point. She grined at the thought of anna in a bright pink dress. The younger anna nugged him into the store. For awhille anna just stood in the middle of the store and looked around her. there were bright lights everywhere. and there was loud tinnie bopper music playing this time yoh nugged her. "Go find something you like." he said with a smile. she nodded and went off the explore Butterfly.\  
  
Do you wike dis one or dis one?" Anna asked. In her left hand there was a blank dress that was exsaclt the same as the ones she would normaly wear. and in the right hand there was the same dress in red. " how about we get both.of them." Yoh said. "Weally!!!!" He nodded after they had explored the whole store they ended up get 2 black dresses and a red one along with 2 red scrafs for her hair, a pair of shoes, and a few hair things. after there shopping shopping was done Yoh suddenly Felt the ,urge to urmm..."go"   
  
"okay anna stay right here" he told as they went by the bathrooms." owkay" she said. When yoh finished. went to pick up anna yet when he got there she was gone.  
  
A/N: Sorry if that was a short chapter. I didn't have a lot of time to up date today any way I would like to thank all the people who reveiwed my story. An I promise to start useing the spell cheek from now on. ^_^;; Also a special thanks to 


	5. Lost and Help

Chapter 5: Help   
  
A/N: Hi this is the 5th chapter in my story and I am glad everyone likes it ^_^. Also I would like to thank AibouEnjeruAibou for the idea for this chapter. You rock!!!! and thanks to all my readers keep reveiwing cause It makes me happy whicj gets you more chapters ^_^;;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*   
  
"Anna!!!! ANNA wear are you?!?!?!" Yoh yelled He seached The mall, food court, and parking lot with no luck in finding her. ' oh god Anna'll kill me if she finds out I lost her . Wait that made no sence good I'm losing it. God I have to find her.'Yoh thought.He searched hi and low.Finally after searching he disited to get help.   
  
"Urm.. Horo Horo...?" 5 minutes later. Horo Horo came running into the mall out of breath. " you*gasp*said*gasp*that*they*gasp*were*gasp*giving away pizza" he gasped. "urmmm...Horo Horo theres no pizza I kind of need your help." he said smileing. "you mean you made me climb over the mountians in 5 five minutes and theres no pizza!!!!" Before Yoh could answer Ren Tao came in.  
  
"This better be good asakura!!!" Ren yelled pretending he was doing something when he called."umm..okay here is the problem i lost anna." yoh said forgeting that they didnt know she had been chibitized.   
  
Ren rolled his eyes."Piese of advice yoh anna is a big girl now she can find her way home." ren stated. "i argee with spike head over here" Ren shoot him a "dont try me"look. he contined "its like a puppy you feed it once it keeps comein back." "Yeah I know that but She's 5 years old now." yoh said trying to pretend like it was nothing   
  
"WHAT!!!!"Horo screamed eyes growing wide. "what do you mean she's 5?" ren asked finally interested.  
  
"I dont know we had a fight and when I woke up this moring she was a little kid" Yoh told the two. " Let me get this straight.A 5 year old Anna is lost in a mall. causeing god knows how much trouble. And you want us" he geastured towared him and Ren" to help you find her?" Horo Horo asked   
  
"yes?" " "no way" Ren said "yeah I agree with with spike I am sooooooo out of here."they started to walk away. Yoh didnt want to do this but..."If you dont help I'll tell Anna and who knows what she'll do if she finds out you refused to help her." The two turned around "That poor poor child we have to find her." Ren said his eyes gleaming with fake conseren "I agree." Horo said. Yoh got one of those anime Sweatdrops. "come on we have to find her now." he said "right" the other boys said as thet begain to search for Anna 


	6. Crushes and Found

Chapter 6: Found  
  
A/N:  
  
Hi everyone its Anna agein. First of all I want to say happy Valintines day to everyone who likes the holiday. also sorryn I didnt update yesterday I was busy hopeing someone would ask me out. but no one did. T_T. oh well   
  
anyway I have a idea/challange for all my readers. If by the end of this story we have 25 reveiws I'll make up a sequal. ^_^ Well you think about that and heres the story.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The boys desided to spilt up to better their chances to find anna. Yoh went to search the west side of the mall.Ren desided to search the east side and Horo Horo being well...Horo Horo he said and searcghed the food court.   
  
WITH REN ON THE EAST SIDE OF THE MALL:  
  
"Who the hell did I get involed in this. And why am I looking for the brat?" Ren mummbled to himself as he started looking.half of him was saying that he should just sneak out of that good forsaken mall and leave those two blummer heads to find her.   
  
But the other half was saying " its not like you've got something to do. it wont kill you to help find the girl. and who knows if you find her whille she's small I'll have something to hold over her when she back to her evil older dragon lady self.  
  
He started to tak to himself. which made some of the other people look at him strangely but he didnt really care. " Now I definatly need to find her." Ren smirked He noticed the people that were giveing him crazt looks and went off into a cecluded part   
  
of the store. "Bason!!!" he yelled The ghost appeared "Bason go look upstairs for a smaller version of anna." He comanded "Yes, little master." The ghost did as he was told. "I should start looking too." and with that he begain to search  
  
YOHS SIDE OF THE MALL:  
  
Yoh must have run though the mall a million time searching for Anna. 'god I have to find her.fast who knows what will happen if I dont' he kept running looking for the chibi when he ran into some one."Urm.... sorry I wasn't-" he has cut off.  
  
"YOH!" Yoh looked down. " manta It's you." "What are you doing running around the mall for, Yoh?" manta asked. "Oh I'm looking for anna." he said " Well thats werid usually you try and hide from her./ Why in the world are you looking for her?" he askled  
  
"ITs a long story" yoh said looking around still looking for anna. " I've got nothing to do." "Okay heres the problem,,,," Yoh told manta the whole story from beinging to now. " and now we are looking for a small chibi in this huge mall" Yoh finished. " Wow thats a lot to deal with."  
  
"tell me about it." yoh said. "well we should cheek back with the others.see if they found her." Manta said. " good Idea" they went o find Horo Horo and Ren at the food court.  
  
WITH REN:  
  
'Why is it so hard to find this kid?' he asked himself as he searched for anna. suddenly Bason appeared. "Yoh master I've found the girl. she's in that store over there." he geastured to a store a few feet away. "Its about time" Ren ran into the store when he stepped inside he heared annas crying and a store clerktrying to clam her.  
  
"Its okay sweety we'll find your family." she said with no aval. " Hello, miss I've come to get anna." He said surrprised that he didnt demand that she give the kid over.Anna looked up at the meantion of her name.'Who is he?' she thought The woman looked at ren with a interested look on her face.   
  
"And how do you know her?" she asked tryin to find out who we was before he gave the small child to just anyone."I'm um her ur... Brother" he spat out 'were in all seven hells did that come from?' he asked him self The woman turned to anna "Sweety is this your brother?" she asked   
  
truth be told anna had no idea this person was.she saw bason floting above him. she then looked at him there ws a pleaing look in this boys eyes. Anna slowly nodded. "ywes he's my bwother" she said in a small voise. Then lady nodded. "well you take her home shes been lost for a whille." Ren nodded and picked up anna. "come on anna lets go."  
  
as soon as they were away from the store. ren put her down. Anna wanting some answers started asking him queastions. "Who awre you and why did you say I was your Sister?" Rens eyes softened. " You know everyone has been looking up and down for you kid. Yohs been worried sick." he told her. Annas eyes widened. "You know yoh?" she asked.   
  
"I do" he said "Owkay but who awre you?" she asked. "I am yoh's friend my name is ren and this is bason." he pointed to the ghost. she nodded "Now come on we have to go meet the others." She shook her head "what do you mean no?" he asked. "I'll make you a deal I'll go with you if you let me...."  
  
With Horo Horo, Manta, and Yoh.  
  
"Where's Ren" Horo Horo asked Yoh " dont know"morty answered "who knew how hard it would be to find a five year old." yoh asked " yeah lets just hope we find her soon." morty added. Yoh then heard laughing. "Hey that sounds like-" Horo was cut off by Yoh "ANNA!!!!" Anna was on Ren's shoulders and by the looks of it was enjoying herself.   
  
Yoh ran up to them. "Where did you find her!!!" He asked."She said that when you left her alone she went to get something to eat and when she went back to get you, you were gone" Ren told him Yoh took anna off his shoulders and started to hug her. Anna smiled  
  
"I couldn't find you and this mean lady took me into the store untill she found you. and then Ren found me and she wouldn't let him take me. so he lied and said He was my brother and then he took me back here to you." She amazingly said this in one breath. "What?" manta asked " that old lady wouldn't give her up so I had to say she was my sister" ren said rolling his eyes.  
  
Yoh put anna down. anna rushed to stand behind rens leg. He didnt seem to notice. "Thank You sooooooo much ren for finding her." yoh thanked him when Horo Horo cut in "Yo, ren what happened to your spike?" he asked. It was true the spikey part of his hair was no longer there. anna smiled at this. Ren turned around. there was a small braid there complents of anna.   
  
She would go with me unless I let her play with my hair of all things" Ren commented Anna smiled agein. "I made it pretty." she said. "Well come on everyone lets go back home. I'm starveing" Yoh said to everyone. everyone agreed. Yoh went to get anna but she was already on rens shoulders play with his hair agein. and to all of there surprze Ren didnt seem to mind  
  
Horo Horo went over by Yoh "hey yoh, looks like Rens got a little girlfriend." he teased. "Lucky him" he said smileing. 


	7. dinner and puppies

Chapter 7:   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hi everyone. I'm glad you liked the last chapter It was the most fun to write so far. I belive one of my reveiwers Asked if this was the lst chapter. Well the story wont be ending for a few more chapters. also thatnks for all the Great reveiws I enjoy reading them. and they tell me that I should keep going.so her is chapter 7.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
When we last left off everyone were walking off to Yohs house......  
  
Anna's constent giggling was starting to get on Horo Horo's nerves. What he wasn't sure that this little girl could even be anna. 'God she laughs too much. Wow never thought I'd ever say that about Anna. There is just no way that she is anna. I mean the anna we know would kill us if we even touched her, and now she's giggling her head off on rens shoulders.Werid.'  
  
He then looked over to Yoh he didn't seem to mind either."What's wrong with this picture" he mummbled to himself. Later when they arrived at the house :::  
  
Anna had reluctantly gotten of of rens shoulders. The only reason she did this was that he said that He and the others had to cook dinner. "I wanna helwp." she asked. Yoh smiled at her " dont you remember what happened last time you tryed to cook?" Yoh asked the chibi. Horo being noisey asked "What she do?"  
  
" Anna almost blew up the kitchen thats all." Yoh told him "It was an antcyndet" Anna added. " I know that anna but we just wanna be safe." Yoh smiled At anna. She then smiled back. I'm gonna go pwlay in my rwoom." she then skipped of to her room. " I never thought I'd see anna skipping" Horo Horo said tilting his head whille she left. "I agree" Ren added Yoh just laughted.  
  
"lets get this cooking done." Ren suggjeted the other two argeed. Mean while in Annas room.....  
  
Anna stared out of the window into the setting sun. Something seemed Fimilar(?) about this sun set like she had seen it before. 'Why am I here? What happened? Why would I just wake up here. I dont weally understand it all.' she thought. as she stared out the window she saw something move across the lawn "Dat was stwange" she said to her self. Anna Igonored it. and went to cheek on the boys.  
  
""OWWWWWWWW thats hott!!!" Horo Horo yelled as he picked upa plate with his baer hands. "No duh" ren said rolling his eyes. Yoh intervined "Stop fighting for once." the other two boys manged to stop fighting when anna came in the room. "Everythings ready" Yoh said cheerfully. Anna smiled and sat down to eat.  
  
Anna's eyes widened as she saw Horo Horo inhale all of his food like a garbage disposely. 'Were da heck does all that go.' she asked her self. Be sides the chopping of Horo Horo dinner was pretty quiet. Everyone suddely heared a softy scraping at the door. "I wonder what that is?" yoh said out loud as he and ren went to see what is was.Naturaly anna was right behind them. Yoh opened the door and smiled Anna giggled Ren rolled his eyes.  
  
It was a small brown puppy. it had a white dot on its head as well as on its paws. Anna picked it up. the little dog licked her face. Anna laughed. "he's so cute!!!" she exclaimed. She looked up at yoh "can we keep him? Please" she asked a himt of begging in her voise.Yoh shut the dorr as they brought the small dog into the house." I dont see why not" yoh said sitting back down to eat. Anna hugged him "Oh tank you soo much." she yelle din delight.  
  
Anna got some food and put it in a small bowl. She watched in as he ate. "What are you gonna name it?" ren asked "I'll name him Horo Horo Awfter all he eats just wike him." she said. Ren and yoh snickered. But it was ture the dog was goning though the food just like the Horo. Horo Horo though desided to take this as a complament. he smiled rather matter of factly. "Well he's not as cute as I am but He will do good to the great name of Horo Horo." ^_^U.  
  
After dinner was finshed anna wen to play with the dog. Come on Horo Horo you can sleep with me to night. Anna told the dog as she desented to her room to got to sleep. "I know she means the dog right?" Horo Horo asked being sarcastic." but of course she would only ask ren to come with her isn't that right spike?" Ren had n ow put his hair back in his regular style and Horo had wasted notime makeing fun of it. Yoh just laughted "Oh shut up!' ren yelled.  
  
"Come on ren dont act like you haven't noticed she been following you around all day. and you dont seem to mind." Yoh added. " So? your point is? Anna likes to play with me big deal" ren retailated " the big deal is your nicer to a munchcin than to to us. I, for one am hurt." Horo joked Yoh was now rolling around in laughter. ren insted of yelling at him more just tackled him. as the boys fought anna came out to say good night. at the site of her they all stopped. Anna laughed "goodnight evewyone" She said as she left.  
  
A/N: Only s chappter or two left. so get those reveiws in if you want a sequal ^_^. Also the part about the puppy I just had to put in becasueI just got a puppy too. He name is kilala. well I have to get ready for school. as always I hope you liked this chap. the next will be up soon.   
  
---Anna 


	8. Goodnight

Chapter 8  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: hey everyone!!!!!!!!!!!! I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for takeing so long to update SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Well I'm back after going through hell and back. God I hate being sick. well this is the long waited update that you have bee waiting for ( duh I just said that .). I'm very happy to tell you that We made got a lot more than 25 reveiws so there will be a Sequal soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I'll write more about that later. .Also I want to say that yes I own Yoh, Anna, and all of Shaman king and I'm now going to be the new shaman queen MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA. *** wakes up from dream *** I can dream can I? Well here is the end:  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Later that night :  
  
"We'll see you later yoh.". Horo Horo said as him and ren stood at the door about to leave.   
  
"see ya later guys." yoh answered as he watched them turn and leave.  
  
"Hey Ren shouldn't you say goodnight to your little girlfriend or did you do that already?" Yoh heard Horo Horo tease ren he then heard the loud sound of   
  
Horo Horo's head being smashed into the ground. yoh snickred at this.  
  
He shut the door and then plopped on the sofa. It had been a long day. lets see: Anna turning into a child, loseing her at the mall, going though hell trying   
  
to find her,and now he had a huge sink full of dishes to do. He sighed, and walked up to do the dishes whille it was still early. Mean whille:::  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
IN ANNA'S ROOM:  
  
Anna had managed to fall asleep after much of trouble. There was just too much on her mind. she felt like something was missing as if she didn't belong here.  
  
As she slept she found herself in a dream only to her it didn't seem like a dream it was almost real.....  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I'm done finally!!" he said to himself after a hour of washing dishes.   
  
'man I'm tired I should got to sleep now.' he told himself.   
  
Yoh smiled. sleep seemed very good right about now. He probely could fall asleep right there in the living room if he wanted to. He got up and sterched a bit.   
  
He started to walk up the stairs but he walked right past his room and went to cheek up on Anna.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"where is evewyone?" Darkness was everywhere nothing was there but a small girl who was now becomeing afrid.  
  
"What going on?" she said out loud. She then saw her friend Yoh (A/N The little one she's used to)  
  
She smiled "Yoh!!!!!" she said happily.   
  
Yoh looked at her, smiled, and started to run into the darkness.  
  
"Hey wait up" she yelled as she ran to catch him.  
  
Yoh stopped. the blackness started to lift. Actually it turned into the older Yoh's house.   
  
Little yoh disappered and a sceane started up.   
  
She saw an older version of herself sitting on the sofa reading a book. and Yoh was lieing on the floor listening to his music.  
  
'Is dat me?' she asked herself "I'm pretty" she said out loud. It seems a though they couldn't hear her.  
  
Yoh suddenly got up. Anna (the older one) noticed this. "Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"just gonna go outside wanna come?" he asked a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
Anna blushed a little, but she tryed not to let Yoh see this. " Urm..sure" Yoh smiled even more. Anna got up put on her shoes and followed yoh out the door  
  
They walked in silenle for awhille untill Yoh trippeed. he fell flat on his back. Anna rolled her eyes.   
  
"Your such a baka" she said and gave him her hand to help him up.  
  
"Oh?" he said he took her hand and pulled her down as well. He quickly rolled over so she was on the bottom. mostly for his safety.  
  
As anna relized what happened. she started to blush acutualy she was beet red by the time he had put her on the bottom.  
  
"Wh..What are you doing?" she said very nervous.   
  
Yoh laughed a little. "Now who's the baka?"  
  
Anna was about to retaleate but before she could she felt you's face near hers even more. She knew what was comeing.  
  
"EWWWWWWWW" litttle anna shiriked "Wike I weally needed to see dat?" she said as she watched her older self and Yoh kiss.  
  
"Dat was just werid" she said to her self everything started to go black agein.  
  
"What happening?!?!" she yelled as she fell into the inky blackness  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yoh Slowley opened the door to Annas room. His eyes softened as he saw her laying sparled out on the bed. He smiled.The chibi had one arm falling off the bed and her other limbs where going in every direction.   
  
Anna suddenly shivered   
  
Yoh quickly pulled the covers around her,up to her chin. She smiled in her sleep.  
  
He continued to watch her for awhille. It was amazing to him that this small, sweet child was his older, bossy, Fiancee.   
  
He really like this anna but he missed his Anna too.   
  
Yoh rose to leave, but before he did he bent down and kissed the Small Anna on the forhead. "goodnight" he wispered as he went out the door and went to his room for so much needed sleep.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: sorry if that was a short chapter. My compter has been on the fritz laterly so I have to update a little at a time. So to make up for that I will give you a few hints about the sequil.......  
  
Hinty thing #1. Anna will have to look after chibi yoh.   
  
Hinty thing #2. There will be cute sick cibis in this story.  
  
Hinty thing #3. Remember what happens to You usually happens to "someone" else.  
  
I'll give a special shout out to who ever guesses who the "Someone else" is. thanks for reading   
  
----Anna 


	9. Understanding the end

Chapter 9 : understanding.   
  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I'm gonna save my comments till the end of the fic some heres the last chappy  
  
---Anna  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Anna rolled around in her bed She mumbled in her sleep.   
  
"No.. pwease don't"   
  
"No, Yoh pwease don't go!!!" she said this time though her sudden movements made her fall out of bed.   
  
"OWWW dat huwt" she said rubbing her head which she fell on.   
  
"Wow evewyting is all dawk" she said looking around her room.   
  
"I'm cold" she thought she didn't know were everything was so she silently slipped out of her room and went into the living room.   
  
All was dark in the living room. She quietly made her way to the sofa. Anna started to search for some sort of coat. She had trouble finding something.  
  
  
  
Finally she felt a warm piece of clothing she wrapped it around her body.  
  
She felt oddly warm now that she had this on but she couldn't figure out why She couldn't see the clothing that she was wearing but really didn't care at the given time.   
  
She made her way to the kitchen and got a glass of water.   
  
She then heard a noise. The young Itako just ignored it. but it came agein. she quickly put her glass down and started to run to yohs room.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************   
  
Yoh was suddenly token out of his sleep when there was a knock at his door.   
  
He slowly rose from his bed and tripped on something on the floor.   
  
'That was graceful Yoh' he told himself.   
  
He got back up and reached the door. He opened it and there stood Anna.   
  
She looked as if she was on the verge of tears.   
  
"I- I's got scared," her voice was barely above a whisper.   
  
He blinked a few times and smiled." Come in."   
  
Anna slowly shock her head and followed him into the room.   
  
For a minute she just looked around not sure what to do.   
  
Yoh finally broke the silence "What scared you?"   
  
Being a five year old Anna did the only thing she knew how to do when she was scared.... She cried   
  
"I had a bad dweam, and you got hurt and then I woke up and got something to drink and there was a sound and then I came here and you let me in and you asked me what was wrong and I started crying but I'm not aloud to cry but I am and"   
  
Yoh stopped her.   
  
"Whoa hold on It's okay Anna don't cry." He said as he scooped her up and held her.   
  
She didn't know why but for some reason she seemed to feel...comfortable.   
  
Yoh rocked gently until her tears stopped falling.   
  
"Yoh?" "Yes, Anna?"   
  
"Can... Can I...Never mind"   
  
Yoh stopped rocking her. "Tell what is it Anna?" he asked her.   
  
"Nothing"   
  
He looked at her "You can tell me anything Anna. It's okay"   
  
She looked down "Can I sleep with you? I'm scared to go back to sleep."   
  
Yoh looked at her for a minute and then chuckled "Sure Anna You can stay with me."   
  
Anna looked up her mouth was open "Weally!?!?!" she asked half shocked half surprised.   
  
He nodded She smiled. Anna wiped away the rest of her tears and went to lay next to him.   
  
Almost as soon as she laid down she drifted into sleep.   
  
Yoh chucked slightly as her small fragile body curled up under the blanket.   
  
He smiled to himself, closed his eyes, and feel into sleep.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
"Hey Yoh are you up yet?" Horo Asked as he opened the door.   
  
"Do you really expect him to be up this early?" ren told the blue haired boy as he rolled his eyes.   
  
"Whatever, lets go get him up then." Ren just shrugged and followed him.   
  
"This is his room right?" Ren asked as they stopped in front of the door that lead to yohs room.   
  
"Yeah But I feel bad about invading his privacy." He said 5-4-3-2-1:   
  
Both boys burst out laughing. Horo was on the floor with laughter. Ren had tears in his eyes.   
  
"I can't believe you said that with a straight face." Ren said trying to keep quiet.   
  
Horo got up and tried to stop laughing "I cant believe it either, ready?"   
  
"Yeah I guess" ren opened the door. They were both un prepared for what lied ahead.   
  
Ren saw it first. "Horo Horo get the camera"   
  
"Why?" Ren then hit him over the head to make him shut up Ren then pulled him thought the door.   
  
"Oh my god This is going to make the best black mail ever." He said as he rushed to get the camera.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************   
  
Click, click, click.   
  
She kept hearing this sound. 'What is it' She thought.   
  
She didn't want to wake up from her dream. It was interesting to her...   
  
Click, click   
  
There it went agein. Anna went to pull her head under the covers. But when she moved it Her head came in to contract with something.   
  
"What the heck is going on' she thought agein.   
  
Anna moved around agein. Something then pulled her closer. there was some giggling.   
  
"Okay what the hell is going on" she asked herself. She opened her eyes and what she gave her the shock of her life.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" this comment was aimed at the Ren and Horo Horo who were both scared for there lives and deeply and utterly amused.   
  
Yoh muttered something in his sleep.   
  
"AND YOU WHY THE HELL, AM, IN YOUR BED.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Yoh muttered something about dancing hamsters....   
  
Horo and Ren began laughing.   
  
"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?!?!?!?" Anna demanded.   
  
"Umm... Anna your clothes.... There like really short." Horo Horo Said   
  
Anna looked down it was true her clothes looked like they would fit a five year old.   
  
"Oh my god!" first all the drained from her face and then she blushed a bright crimson color.   
  
"I would like it if you left now." She said trying to keep from straggling them.   
  
they ran out the door but there laughing could be heard from all conners of the house.   
  
Anna took a sec to catch her breath. 5-4-3-2-1...   
  
"YOH ASAKURA GET THE HELL UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Yoh certainly heard this as did the people next door and the people around the city.   
  
"What!!!! What happened?" Yoh asked goggaly   
  
"Anna is that You?"   
  
Anna tried to keep her temper down.   
  
"Of course its me Yoh else-" she was cut of as he hugged her.   
  
Again her cheeks flared a crimson color.   
  
"Wha-What are you doing?"   
  
He let her go " You mean you don't remember what happened?"   
  
"What are you talking about Yoh? And why in the world was In your room let alone your bed?"   
  
"Oh boy.... Let me explain." Yoh told her most of what happened. By the end there was a few questions in her mind.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST ME."   
  
" THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I HAD A CRUSH ON REN"   
  
"YOU NAMED THE DOG HORO HORO? THAT IS SUCH A STUPID NAME!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"HEY!!!" Horo Horo and burst in the room it was obvious that they were listening to the conversation between the 2   
  
"That is not a stupid name I can saw much about you and rennie boy here you had a major crush on him."   
  
Yoh sweatdropped 'oh boy'   
  
"I DID NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!!!" SHE YELLED   
  
"Oh you didn't?" Horo teased he then made his voice high pitched and child like. "I was scawed but then Ren finded me. Oh ren your my hero!!!" he chanted   
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" It was Ren who yelled this time.   
  
"I guess you didn't like it either.? well does 'Anna can you get me a soda?' and 'Oh sure Anna you play with my hair,' oh and we cant forget 'Would you like do ride on my shoulders. Ring a bell for you?"   
  
Horo Horo of course knew on regular surcomstances this would let to an early death but this time he couldn't' pass it by.   
  
Anna was about to give him the leaganday left and ren was about to cut his head off but Horo Horo for once had the upper hand.   
  
"Ha ah ah I don think so?" he held up the pictures he had earlier took.   
  
"Now see I wouldn't want to send these to lets see every shaman we know which is when we last checked was a lot but I might have too..."   
  
Yohs eyes widened as he saw the pictures.   
  
Ren was unaffected by this of course since the pictures didn't pertain to him.   
  
Anna came closer about to surely kill him. " I don't care!!" she shouted   
  
But once again Horo Horo had the upper hand. "And I bet Hao would want one of these in poster size," this time he held up a picture of just Anna still in her super small child's clothes which were, not to mention pink.   
  
"You wouldn't!!!!!!"   
  
"But I would" Horo said smirking. Ren although had, had enough of this.   
  
"I'll be taking that" he said as he took the pictures and then ripped them to shreds.   
  
"Dude what was that for." He asked knowing that those pictures were his onlky protection from the ice queen.   
  
Yoh watched on. He of course knew what was gonna happen to Horo Horo. ' Poor Horo Horo' he though as he shook his head.   
  
Ren shugged "Anna I think it would be best to leave him to you." Ren said leaving the room.   
  
"Thank you Ren Anna said as she advanced.   
  
"Ren don't leave me!!!!! Come back!!!!!!!!!!!!" his pain could be heard for miles   
  
Yoh turned his head away. "That's gonna leave on heck of a scar." he said   
  
"You are probely right" Said Amidamaru  
  
"Hey when did you pop up?" Yoh asked.  
  
"When I heard the screams of Horo Horo."  
  
"Oh.... I'm hungry lets go find something to eat" the ghost agreed with him and they left but only after hearing one more cry of pain from a certain shaman.  
  
'Well things are back to normal.' Another whimper of pain from Horo Horo could be herd. ' that's Anna for you. but hey Anna will be Anna and that's what I love about her.'   
  
~*~ The end or is it?..... ~*~  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hey everyone that was a long chapter for me. Well, I am super happy that I actually finished a story. No doubt its because of all the great people who reviewed thanks everyone you totally rock^_^ also As I promise in the last chappie I would ive a shout out to the person who guessed right about the sequal.the the winner is ......AibouEnjeruAibou!!!!!!!! way to go She guessed right in the sequel which will be called : "Children of the past: Twin Troubles" Not just Yoh goes super cute Chibi on us but so does Hao.!!!!!!!!!! that just screams fun doesn't it.Well I love writing this story and it has helped me make lotts of friends to name a few who have been reading since the beginning:  
  
Tigger56bounce: You have been a great reader and a great friend. Thanks for the help and friendship. Also good luck on your story ^_-  
  
Chibi: I love you!!!!!!!1 you are soooooo sweet your reviews always cheer me up no matter what plez keep reviewing.  
  
AibouEnjeruAibou; I continue to like you more and more. Your help has given me a lot of courage to continue this story.  
  
And  
  
Cute Anime Kitty: Girl, you are just one of those people who are just soo nice and good to be around. You where a great help in this story and I hope we can be friends.  
  
Well If I forgot you then I'm am so sorry. than ks for reading and I promise the sequel I'll be up soon. so keep waiting love ya  
  
---Anna 


End file.
